Church Boy
by AliceGoBoom
Summary: Fenris tries to keep his chanrty visits a secret but with friends like these, who can honestly keep anything to themselves anymore? Based on party banter.


It was a cold day in Kirkwall. The dim sunlight made the vibrant chantry all that more noticeable. The aimless chatter of pedestrians vibrated through out the square. Fenris quietly watched from a side alley as citizens went about their daily lives. He leaned against the wall quietly watching. He seemed cold and unfeeling, as if he was ready for anything but his quick beating pulse would have given him away in an instant if anyone could hear it. As aloof as he seemed to be, Fenris was nervous as hell.

He pushed up from his wall and glanced over the square, trying to see if he could recognize any faces. None of his companions seemed to be lurking about, but he could never tell with Varric or Avaline. Maker forbid they be spying on him again. That's all he needed; more reasons for the others to taunt him.

The coast seemed clear enough . . . Quickly, but not noticeable so, he made his way to the chantry doors, keeping his head down. It was hard to be incognito, however, with his obvious appearance: carrying a sword almost as tall as himself, blue markings that almost seemed to glow, this was definitely not one of his most stealthy entrances. But then again, stealth was never really his thing anyway.

He managed to get by the chantry's open doors without much fuss. He would have thought getting in might calm his nerves a bit but it had not.

The chantry brothers and sisters smiled as he walked by, avoiding their gazes. The smell of incense burned his nose. Fenris stopped and clenched his fists tightly at his side. He shouldn't be here; this was not place for the likes of him. But just as he was about to turn on his heel and leave without looking back he remembered that conversation he'd had with Sebastian.

_We all make our own choices, to do good as well as evil. That is our doing, not the maker's. _

Fenris closes his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He supposed there was no harm in it. He began his walk again and kept his gaze on the large statue of Andraste in the center of the church. She stood tall and strong with a sword in her hand, she reminded him of someone. . .

The candles surrounding her feet glowed around her, casting shadows along her robes. When he entered the main room he avoided the pews, instead Fenris walked to a corner and leaned against it, just staring at the statuette. He crossed his arms and bent his head. It had been so long since he had done this, he wondered if he still even knew how. He laughed at this thought. Was there even a wrong way?

Finally, Fenris closed his eyes.

_Maker forgive me. . .it's been a while. I guess I shouldn't have waited so long to do this, but here I am anyway. Since escaping Tevinter I have found. . .opportunities I would have never thought would be given unto me before. I have found-_

Fenris stopped as an image of his Lady Hawke appeared in his mind. Her silly grin and soft eyes. . .

_I have found companionship, I have found meaning. All of these things I would have never received in Tevinter I have found and for once I feel as if. . .as if I am needed. Someone actually depends on me as much as I. . .depend on them. I feel almost at peace with her and for that I am. . .I'm not one for these sorts of things but if you actually care for us as much as others have lead me to believe, than all I ask is that you watch over her. Keep her in your gaze._

His prayer was interrupted when he felt someone _else's_ gaze on _him_. His eyes shot open to glare coldly at a chantry sister who had been staring at him for quite some time now. He scoffed, causing the girl to flinch and scurry off. This had obviously been a bad idea from the start, he thought as he made his way out of the chantry. He would accomplish his goals with or without the help of any gods.

But as he stepped back into the cold streets of Kirkwall he couldn't help the warm feeling, the relief, that seemed to resonate through him on the long walk back to Hawke's mansion.

The next week, Hawke, Varric, Sebastian and Fenris made their rounds through the large city. On the way back to the Hanged Man Sebastian spoke up after Varric and Hawke finished a rather long conversation over the makings of a hero. "There's a recipe to a good hero, Hawke, it's like alchemy." Varric has stated. Hawke had listened to him intently the entire time with that silly grin stretching across her face. Sometimes, though he was loathe to admitting it, the way the two carried on like that almost made the elf a bit jealous.

"I saw you at the chantry last week, Fenris, but I haven't seen you back since." Sebastian suddenly announced, his gaze showing honest concern.

Fenris stopped in his tracks, eyes widening. The other two had stopped as well, glancing over their shoulders. He grimaced and began forward again, ignoring their incredulous stares. "I was only delivering something: you needn't concern yourself."

Sebastian would have none of that, however. "But you were praying. . .Or was that part of the delivery?" Fenris could hear the smile in his voice, even if he wasn't looking at him.

"I was. . .trying to blend in" Fenris insisted. He could feel his face reddening. The maker had a sense of humor after all. He tried to walk faster than the chantry boy. Varric and Hawke had started following both of them, staring at their backs with wide eyes and shark like grins.

Sebastian laughed, keeping up with him just fine. "Oh, yes! Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation."

The elf scowled and glared up the exiled prince. "Don't lecture _me_ on ruined reputations, chantry boy." He spat and rushed ahead of everyone. Sebastian and Varric chuckled to themselves but Hawke smiled warmly.

Fenris, as though just remembering who he was with, stopped and waited for Hawke to catch up, his gaze a little sheepish. Usually she would have something clever and witty to say and Fenris knew this. He waited for the jokes but her usual sarcastic remark was not even uttered. Instead, she glanced at the other two party members behind them before giving him a long, warm kiss on the lips. "Aww." Varric sighed. Sebastian rolled his eyes, smiling as well.

Fenris' eyes widened a bit when she leaned back and smiled, biting her lip. "Take me with you next time. A chantry date would be _so _romantic." She couldn't help the teasing tone in her voice, honestly it was a curse.

Fenris sighed, shaking his head a bit. Maker, she was a pain. But it didn't stop him from admiring her less. From...loving her any less. Maybe the Maker did send a few miracles his way every once in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>UNO MOMENTO:<strong> I EDITED this one a bit more, it's aight I guess. So, I absolutely love Fenris' party banter. I love him. . Aww babbu -3-

SAVE AN ELF, REVIEW A STORY :D


End file.
